Yeongwonhi
by AyKyu
Summary: Tidak ada summary. Mian. Hanya fanfic yang muncul atas ketidakpuasan author atas status IG Sungmin Oppa. Fokus cast ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Khamsahamnida


FF : Yeongwonhi ( 영원히)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dll

All cast adalah milik tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya pribadi dan bekerja dibawah SM Entertainment

Ini FF pure Brothership

Rate : T

 _ **URINEUN ELPUE-EYO ~**_

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca lagi beberapa bait kalimat yang tertulis pada laptopnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar sedari tadi menghela napasnya. Mengabaikan petuah salah satu hyungnya bahwa menghela napas sama saja dengan membuang keberuntungan. Kata kata dari salah satu hyungnya di Super Junior.

 _'Maaf Yesung hyung aku sedang kesal kali ini,'_ sanggahnya dalam hati.

Ya, Kyuhyun sedang kesal. Ia saat ini tengah membaca sebuah artikel yang memuat nama salah satu hyungnya. Hyung yang sejak dahulu selalu sabar menghadapinya dan selalu ada disampingnya bahkan selalu tidur di sampingnya. Hyung mantan roommatenya.

"Aish, kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah mereka tak ingin melihat Super Junior promosi dalam jumlah anggota yang banyak? Aku memang kesal karena tak bisa promosi album bersama hyungdeul. Tapi aku tetap ingin melihat mereka bersama kembali di atas panggung. Anggap saja aku kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu belum bersama mereka. Yang hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka di TV. Ah aku jadi ingat betapa dulu aku sungguh menyukai suara Yesung hyung," gerutu Kyuhyun yang diakhiri oleh nostalgianya pada jaman dulu.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada tulisan tulisan di artikel yang tengah dibacanya. Sebuah kerutan terlihat di dahinya. Ia membaca setiap kalimat dengan seksama. Kalimat yang memojokkan Sungmin hyung-nya. Artikel yang menginginkan agar tidak mengikutkan Sungmin dalam album yang tengah direncanakan oleh Super Junior. Dan juga tentang pemboikotan Sungmin oleh beberapa fans Super Junior di Korea. Kyuhyun sangat menghayati kegiatannya saat ini hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal. Ia kesal. Geram. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Sungmin hyung, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun memandang ponselnya. Mencari nama _Minimie_ pada kontak HPnya. Ingin sekali ia mendial nomor tersebut dan berbicara pada hyung kelincinya itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tahu Sungmin mungkin saat ini tengah menata hatinya. Kyuhyun sangat paham bahwa hyungnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka menampakkan kelemahannya di depan orang lain. Sifat yang sebenarnya sangat sama dengan dirinya sendiri.

Begitu larut dalam lamunannya sendiri hingga Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa bel rumahnya berbunyi. Eommanya yang melihat Kyuhyun termenung di sofa dengan laptop yang menyala dan HP di tangannya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menuju ke interkom di dinding pintu masuk. Begitu melihat wajah bahwa tamu yang datang bukanlah orang asing, sang eomma langsung membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Cho itu.

"Eommoni," sapa tamu tersebut sembali membungkukkan badannya menaruh hormat.

"Aigo, uri adeul. Ayo masuklah. Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Eomma Cho pada sang tamu seraya mengusap sayang rambut tamunya yang dipanggil _adeul_. Andai saja sang maknae Cho itu mendengar pasti ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar sang eomma memanggil selain dirinya _adeul_.

"Ne, eommoni," jawab sang tamu lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat sekeliling rumah yang sudah lama tak didatanginya tersebut. Melihat tak ada perubahan yang signifikan memunculkan senyuman di bibirnya.

 _'Khas Kyuhyunie yang tak terlalu suka perubahan selama itu tidak diperlukan. Aku rasa Appa dan Eomma Chopun sama,'_ sebuah kalimat terucap dalam inner sang tamu.

"Kyuhyunie ada di ruang tamu. Kau bisa menemuinya disana selagi eomma buatkan minuman untuk kalian," eomma Cho menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang sebenarnya sudar dihapal benar oleh sang tamu. Sang tamupun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang yang sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri itu lalu menuju ruangan tempat orang yang ingin ditemuinya berada.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruangan itu. Hingga ia menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat potongan rambut maknae Super Junior itu. Dulu, tak pernah ia membayangkan akan melihat Kyuhyun dengan potongan rambut seperti itu. Namun sedikit kesal tiba - tiba menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Karena Kyuhyun tak mengijinkannya mengantar sang maknae ke pusat pelatihan saat itu. Walau sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya yang ditolak sang maknae namun semua anggota bandnya.

 _'Tidak perlu diantar, hyung. Aku tak ingin ada keributan karena kalian. Ck, aku ingin masuk dengan damai,"_ katanya saat itu ketika member Super Junior berkumpul untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berangkat wamil.

"Apanya yang masuk dengan damai. Tetap saja banyak fans yang menunggumu di luar tempat pelatihan. Kau ini terlalu disayangi oleh semua orang untuk diabaikan, Kyuhyunie," kata sang tamu tanpa sadar ketika ia mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun kala itu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tetap berada pada posisinya tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kehadirannya bahkan setelah ia berbicara di belakang sang maknae.

 _'Dia benar-benar tak berubah. Bahkan aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berbicara padanya, ia sama sekali tak terganggu ketika ia sedang berada di dunianya sendiri,'_ sang tamu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia berniat mengagetkan sang maknae, matanya justru fokus ke artikel di laptop sang maknae yang terbuka. Sebuah senyum miris tampak pada bibir sang tamu. Dan matanya berubah fokus pada HP yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Mengetahui sebuah nama terpampang di dial kontak Kyuhyun membuat sang tamu melebarkan senyum mirisnya. Kini ia yakin bahwa keputusannya datang ke rumah sang maknae sangat tepat. Ingin rasanya ia mengusak rambut orang di depannya itu namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia berjalan memutar menghampiri sang maknae agar kehadirannya terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu Kyunyun pasti akan segera menutup laptopnya begitu tau ia datang. Bersikap seolah tak tahu apa apa dan semua baik baik saja. Sifat mereka yang benar benar mereka ketahui berdua. Sifat yang benar benar sama.

"Kyuhyunie," sapa sang tamu sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Karena ia paham jika tidak melakukan hal itu sang maknae yang tengah melamun itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sungmin hyung!?" Kyuhyun yang terkejut tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menutup laptopnya. Sang tamu yang ternyata Sungmin itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusak sayang rambut maknaenya.

"Ya! Hyung, rambutku sudah tidak lagi panjang. Kenapa kau masih suka mengusaknya sih," protes Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk ketika orang yang diajaknya berbicara kini duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin yang diprotes oleh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menghadari protesan itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada lapton Kyuhyun.

"B...bermain game, hyung. Biasa. Kau tau," jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

 _'Ck, bahkan aku sudah bertahun tak se kamar dengan Sungmin hyung. Kenapa masih saja aki susah untuk berbohong padanya,'_ batin Kyuhyun memprotes dirinya sendiri. Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah berbohong padanya.

"Kenapa hyung kesini? Hyung sendiri? Kemana Saeun noona? Kenapa tidak bersama hyungdeul yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun yang di depannya saat ini memang sedang menjalani masa transisinya menjadi dewasa melalui wajib militer namun tetap saja terlihat imut di mata Sungmin.

"Kau ini. Aneh rasanya mendengar banyak kata _hyung_ dikalimatmu. Dan lagipula apa tak boleh aku kesini sendiri? Bahkan tadi eomma Cho senang menyambuku," jawab Sungmin setelah mengendalikan tawanya.

"Tapi hyung kesini untuk bertemu denganku kan? Bukan eomma," tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya. Hal yang membuat Sungmin kembali tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Aku tinggal wajib militer selama dua tahun itu apa membuatmu semakin lucu begini, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan tergelak.

"Hyuuung~, kalau hyung kesini hanya ingin tertawa sebaiknya hyung menemui Shindong hyung saja. Dia lebih bisa menghibur dibanding aku," jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima dikatai oleh Sungmin.

"Hyung memilih kesini untuk menemuimu, maknae. Kalau aku ingin bertemu Shindong aku tidak akan kesini," jawab Sungmin lalusetelah bersandar pada bantalan sofa dan menutup matanya.

"Hyung," panggil sang maknae lirih pada hyungnya.

"Hm," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap wajah lelah mantan roommatenya itu.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa? Aku sehat, Kyuhyunnie" jawab Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun masih memandang Sungmin tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti paham apa yang dibicarakannya. Dan jawaban serta kehadiran Sungmin di rumahnya memberinya kesimpulan tentang perasaan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap hyungnya. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang salah dari sikap hyungnya itu. Hyungnya yang baik hati dan selalu memberikan segalanya untuk Super Junior. Hyungnya yang dari luar lembut namun mampu menahan perasaannya agar tetap ada yang berdiri tegak ketika yang lain tengah menangis. Hyungnya yang selalu sepenuh hati mempelajari segala hal agar ia menjadi salah satu pion yang kuat untuk menyangga Super Junior. Memikirkannya membuat air mata Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menetes dari matanya.

"Yak, Kyuhyunnie. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sungmin terkejut ketika ia membuka matanya sang maknae memandangnya dengan sedih. Bukan hal yang diinginkannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman maknaenya.

"Tidak. Kelilipan," sanggah Kyuhyun cepat lalu menghapus air matanya. Jujur ia malu ketika Sungmin mendapatinya menangis.

"Hyung membawa mobil?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin yang tadi terheran melihat Kyuhyun menangis akhirnya menghela napas.

"Hyun, jangan menghela napas. Kata Yesung Hyung itu membuang keberuntungan," kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berubah jadi serius. Tak sadarkah ia bahkan tadi ia juga melakukan hal yang sama?

"Iya, hyung membawa mobil," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tanpa menghiraukan laptopnya yang masih menyala ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri dan membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Hyung hari ini menginap saja di sini. Ini sudah malam. Hyung tidak ada jadwal kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika berhasil menarik Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Tidak, tapi kau besok masih harus pelayanan publik kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun mengingat besok bukanlah akhir pekan yang berarti maknaenya itu masih harus melaksanakan tugas negaranya.

"Nah. Besok hyung harus mengantar aku ke tempat tugasku dulu baru hyung boleh pergi kemanapun hyung mau. Biar besok pulangnya appa yang menjemputku. Aku akan beritahu eomma dulu kalau hyung menginap di kamarku. Kau beruntung hyung. Aku biasanya menolak ada orang lain yang tidur di kamarku. Bahkan Changminpun aku suruh tidur di kamar nae noona ketika ia menginap di sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Ia sudah menutup pintu bahkan sebelum Sungmin berkata apapun. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah maknaenya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Ia memandang sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum mendapati banyaknya poster dan pernak pernik Super Junior di kamar Kyuhyun. Ia merindukan tempatnya seharusnya berdiri itu. Secara tiba tiba Sungmin merasakan sakit di dadanya saat mengingat apa penyebab ia datang kerumah ini. Lagi helaan napas keluar dari hidungnya. Sesak rasanya namun ia yakin dokter makapun takkan bisa menyembukannya. Ini masalah perasaan dan kepercayaan bukan penyakit. Mau tidak mau Sungmin merasa terkhianati. Memang saat itu ialah pihak yang bersalah. Namun ia telah berulang kali minta maaf. Melalui surat bahkan dengan menunduk pada orang orang yang merasa disakitinya. Ia sering bertanya berapa kali lagi ia harus melakukan permintaan maaf agar salahnya terhapuskan? Katakan Sungmin egois namun ia benar benar tak ingin berpisah dengan keluarga keduanya. Super Junior. Ia selalu merasa Super Junior adalah kompas untuknya kembali. Pulau baginya untuk berlabuh. Tujuan utamanya saat memutuskan melangkah. Namun ia juga merasa kehadirannya saat ini hanyalah sebagai beban untuk saudaranya yang lain. Ia bimbang. Gundah akan keputusan apa yang harusnya ia ambil. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia jaga akhirnya runtuh saat itu. Kamar Kyuhyun adalah saksi lain bisu beberapa tempat tersembunyinya untuk menuangkan tangisannya.

"Hyung, eomma membuatkan minuman hangat dan beberapa camilan untuk kita," kata Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi dua gelas dan sebuah mangkok diatasnya. Senyum yang tadi tersungging dibibirnya langsung lenyap ketika melihat hyungnya duduk dengan tangan menutupi muka dan menunduk. Ia segera menaruh bawaannya di meja tempat komputernya berada.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sudah mendekat dan duduk didepan Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dan terisak. Belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin begini rapuh. Sekalipun tak pernah. Bahkan saat dulu Sungmin nyaris menangis ketika beberapa member Super Junior menyiapkan _prank_ pembubaran Super Junior di SS4 Jakarta, Sungmin hanya diam dan akhirnya menangis di toilet. Tapi kali ini ia melihat sendiri Sungmin hyungnya tengah benar-benar rapuh.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuhyunnie? Apakah aku egois jika ingin selamanya bersama kalian dibawah nama Super Junior? Apakah aku seberdosa itu ketika aku menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama Saeun dan ingin memantapkan hubunganku dengannya dalam sebuah pernikahan? Apa tempatku di Super Junior otomatis terhapus ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikah? Aku harus bagaimana, Kyuhyunnie?" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan semua hal membebani pikirannya pada Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang dibalas erat oleh sang maknae.

Untuk sesaat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia masih sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin hyungnya yang kuat menjadi seperti ini. Isakan jelas terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Menghantarkan rasa sakit pada dadanya mendengar curahan hati Sungmin yang begitu menyayat. Kelu rasanya lidah Kyuhyun bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun sadari saat ini. Sungmin hyungnya nyaris berada pada batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin namun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Dengarkan aku. Selamanya hyung adalah member penengah bagi Super Junior. Hyung adalah tali penyambung pada Super Junior. Mungkin aku adalah maknae yang mengikat Super Junior tapi peranan hyungpun penting bagi kami. Hyung adalah member ketujuh di Super Junior. Tempat itu tidak akan terganti oleh siapapun maupun kapanpun. Hyung tidak egois. Berada di Super Junior memanglah tempat hyung berada. Itu adalah rumah yang selalu kita jaga. Hyung juga adalah salah satu pilar di Super Junior. Hyung justru akan sangat egois jika hyung pergi. Hyung akan membuat kami merasa semakin berat menyangga nama Super Junior jika salah satu pilarnya pergi," Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu secara pasti dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap mata Kyuhyun mencari keraguan dalam mata Kyuhyun. Namun hanya ketegasan yang dijumpainya pada nectar cokat itu.

"Aku mempercayai hyung seperti aku mempercayai seluruh anggota Super Junior. Tidak ada yang kurang dan tidak ada yang lebih. Kita selamanya akan seperti ini hyung. Tolong jangan lagi berkata bahwa hyung tak layak berada di Super Junior," kata Kyuhyun menyendu pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyuhyunnie? Aku tak ingin ada perpecahan pada ELF. Mungkin jika aku mundur mereka takkan lagi mengusik Super Junior," tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil berhenti menangis.

"Jika memang menurut hyung itu yang terbaik. Maka hyung mundurlah," kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersentak. Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. Padahal baru saja tadi semua perkataan Kyuhyun sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia hendak melepas pegangan tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menariknya kembali.

"Mundurlah hyung. Lalu kita akan melangkah bersama. Dan hyung harus selalu ingat bahwa selamanya hyung adalah Super Junior. Selamanya," kata Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum sesudahnya. Sungmin masih diam memikirkan kalimat Kyuhyun. Sudah bukan lagi rahasia baginya ketika kadang kala Kyuhyun sering mengucapkan kalimat kalimat yang mengandung arti berbeda dari apa yang ia ucapkan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie, terima kasih," kata Sungmin sekali lagi menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Kali ini tak ada tangisan tapi senyum dan perasaan lega jelas tercetak di wajah imut Sungmin.

"Dan satu lagi. Hyung berhak bahagia. Keputusan yang hyung ambil saat itu mungkin terlihat salah namun tak selamanya itu akan menjadi kesalahan karena perasaan tidak bisa kita paksakan dan tentukan kapan datang dan kepada siapa. Akupun berharap ketika kelak aku menemukan ia yang aku relakan waktuku hanya untuk dia, keputusanku tidak akan melukai siapapun baik itu aku, ELF maupun orang yang berada di dekatku. Kita berhak bahagia dengan keputusan kita. Benar kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin tak lagi bersedih dan kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kyuhyunnie-ku sudah dewasa. Maknae yang dulu selalu meminta segala hal disiapkan sekarang sudah menjadi pria yang sebenarnya," kata Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambut _cepak_ sang maknae.

"Yak, Minimie. Bukan aku yang meminta tapi kalian yang selalu sudah menyiapkan segalanya ketika aku masih tidur," protes Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menampakkan sisi maknaenya lagi. Sungmin tergelak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Karena kau baru saja menyinggung masalah tidur. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap tidur. Kau tidak mau kan besok terlambat melayani negara?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun bangkit menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju gantu untuknya dan Sungmin. Ia menyerahkan sepasang piyama berwarna putih ke pangkuan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya yang berwarna pink. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu. Lebih baik kau habiskan camilan buatan eomma agar aku tak kena marah karena kau tidak memakannya, Minnimie," kata Kyuhyun.

"Yak kemana Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memanggilku hyung? Kenapa kau jadi kembali tidak sopan?" tanya Sungmin retoris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya berbalik sekilas dan tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi.

Usai ritual mereka masing masing di kamar mandi. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersampingan tidur di kasur king size Kyuhyun. Mereka masih terjaga dan menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minimie," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?" Sungmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun

"Hyung akan menungguku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan Sungmin benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Aku akan menjaga tempatmu, Kyuhyunnie. Dan juga tempatku," jawab Sungmin lalu mengalihkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum singkat melihat Kyuhyun nyaris tertidur.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya. Sungmin sudah biasa melihat Kyuhyun sangat mudah tertidur bahkan disela melakukan kegiatan.

 _'Tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Terima kasih'_ kata Sungmin tulus dalam hati lalu menyusul sang maknae masuk ke alam mimpi.

##

Seminggu setelah itu Sungmin memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan rekan segrupnya dan juga agensinya. Sebuah rapat di ruangan tertutup diselenggarakan untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya Super Junior. Sungminpun mengutarakan apa keinginannya dan sebab serta akibat yang akan terjadi setelah keputusannya itu terlaksana. Semuapun memahami dan menyetujui apa yang Sungmin utarakan. Karena mungkin itulah yang sementara ini terbaik untuk dilakukan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sungminie? Kita masih bisa mempertahankanmu," kata Leeteuk sang Leader Super Junior ketika rapat telah selesai dan hanya menyisakan member Super Junior.

"Jungsoo benar, Sungmin-ah. Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu dimana ELF menginginkanku hengkang dari SJ. Tapi saat ini kita masih bisa bersama," tambah Heechul menyetujui perkataan Leeteuk. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pembelaan rekannya terhadap dirnya. Saat ini ia merasa apa yang dikatakan maknaenya benar. Sampai kapanpun ia akan menjadi Sungmin Super Junior.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku rasa ini sudah keputusan yang paling benar. Percayalah aku akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakan agar album kalian sukses," jawab Sungmin.

"Album kita, Minnie. Album kita," kata Yesung yang dijawab anggukan pasti dari Leeteuk, Heechul dan Shindong.

"Aish, maknae kita saat ini terlalu dewasa. Aku merindukan Kyuhyunnie," kata Shindong sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Apa yang kau maksud aku, Shindong-ah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencubit perut gembul Shindong.

"Tentu saja kau, Sungminnie. Siapa yang kemaren mengatakan dirinya maknae saat Kyuhyun wamil di InstaLive?" tanya Heechul retoris sembari memukul kepala Sungmin. Merekapun tertawa bersama.

 _'Memberdeul, terima kasih,'_ kata Sungmin dalam hati.

##

6 Juli 2017

Sungmin1209

 _"Halo, ini Sungmin. Terkait beberapa hal, aku menulis ini untuk kalian semua. Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena menyebabkan berbagai masalah untuk fans. Banyak hal yang membuatku mendapat komentar negatif akhir-akhir ini._

 _Aku ingin berbicara secepatnya tapi permasalahan ini melibatkan beberapa pihak tak cuma aku saja. Jadi aku minta maaf karena membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Aku sungguh meminta maaf._

 _Berpikir ke belakang saat mempersiapkan pernikahanku, rasanya aku seperti menolak fakta kalau diriku sudah dibesarkan dengan cinta dari banyak penggemar selama 10 tahun terakhir ini. Saat itu seharusnya aku lebih jujur dan komunikatif tapi rupanya aku gagal sehingga banyak rumor negatif dan kesalahpahaman._

 _Saat aku menjalani wamil, aku ingin secepatnya berpromosi bersama Super Junior lagi. Meski begitu, aku ingin album terbaru grupku bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tak berpartisipasi di comeback nanti._

 _Sebagai member Super Junior, aku ingin grupku kembali menerima cinta setelah sekian lama. Berpikir soal kontroversi yang menimpaku, kurasa pilihanku untuk tak ikut di comeback album baru adalah yang terbaik untuk grupku._

 _Aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada semua fans yang mencintai dan mendukungku. Kurasa aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyesali diri dan bekerja lebih keras. Aku berharap semua ELF akan mendukung comeback Super Junior nanti."_

Sungmin menarik napasnya sesaat setelah status instagram miliknya terkirim dan tersebar. Ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Namun ia yakin semua akan berlalu. Ia percaya pada semua membernya. Ia akan sekali lagi membuktikan ia adalah Sungmin Super Junior.

 _'Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo. Mari kita berjalan bersama saat hari itu datang,"_ kata Sungmin dalam hati lalu tersenyum ringan.

 _'Hyung, terima kasih sudah mengerti maksudku dan menungguku. Kita akan selalu bersama dengan memberdeul lainnya juga. Aku menyayangimu dan menyayangi semua hyungku. Super Junior selamanya akan selalu bersama. Urineun Syupeojuni-eoeyo~'_ kata Kyuhyun setelah membaca status instagram Sungmin dan tanpa sengaja ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kedepan seperti salam Super Junior. Setelah sadar akan tingkahnya ia menarik tangannya kembali

 _'Ck Cho Kyuhyun kau memalukan,"_ protesnya pada diri sendiri.

End

Well fanfic ini terbuat karena rasa kesal pada keputusan yang diambil sama Sungmin Oppa dan juga label SJ T_T Wae oppa Waeeeeeeee

Kita udah nunggu dua tahun buat comebacknya Super Junior tapi kenap mesti gak lengkap. Oke bisa dipahami untuk KyuWook karena wamil. Tidak ikut sertanya Kangin juga masih bisa ditolerir walaupun setahun udah cukup lama buat refleksi. Tapi kenapa Sungmin nyerah T_T karena keegoisan beberapa ELF yang menyebut dirinya dikhianati. Heol. Serasa kalo Sungmin gak nikah sama Saeun dia bakalan dinikahin aja... maaf saya masih kesel bin kecewa. Lebih ke ELFnya bukan ke SJ Oppadeul. Paham kalau Sungmin ngalah buat suksesnya comeback suju but its so cruel for us T_T

Semoga apa yang aku tulis beneran nyata bahwa nanti pas Kyuhyun oppa balik semua bersebelas bisa comeback utuh. Bersebelas. Karena buat bertiga belas itu susaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Oke sekian dan terima kasih. Menerima semua uneg uneg juga review. Urineun Elpeu-eyo~


End file.
